The Arisen Rises
by Onasaki
Summary: My take on the opening of Dragon's Dogma, using a 'young' looking Arisen. By 'opening' I mean the point at which the dragon attacks Cassardis. There will probably be a few typos, so please forgive me for that. Sorta One-Shot. Might add more. Who knows. Now in the proper category! When I wrote this, there was no category for Dragon's Dogma.


It'd been a warm day, like most as he went about his daily chores. Quina made sure he always cleaned the front room, and watered some of the herbs she kept lying around before he went out for the day. His friends would come by early in the afternoon, and ask if he wanted to go down to the beach, and he was still busy sweeping up the house. When finished, he'd find them collecting seashells. Today, however, he'd finished a little late then he'd hoped; the sun was already high in the sky, and slowly drifting down behind the Sea.

The light sparked across the blue nothing, and beckoned forth those to challenge it. He made his way down the road, smiling faintly to a few younger kids as they ran past him playing games of tag, and hide and seek. In the distance he could see his cousin, Quina coming in his direction. With a wide smile he waved her forward, as he hastened his pace to see her. She was always so beautiful, her tan skin bringing togather the dim yellow and red of her dress, her black hair hanging lightly at her back; bronze beads loosely dancing about her ears. He loved those beads, he picked them out himself and carved in Garnysian runes he saw in a book once.

It was then the sky got dark. Like a hole breaking through the light blue sky, cracking, twisting, as thousands of white creatures spilled from the sky; flying every which way, crashing into some of the larger buildings. As the feathery beasts cease, something.. more then just harpies seemed to fall from the sky.

Red.

Leathery.

It crashed into the city, and awoke without a second thought as it began to absolutely destroy everything in it's path. Buildings were leveled, people were screaming, the chaos made it all the more hard to even realize what was happening. Though, it was big.. enormous.. and it breathed fire. It was.. a Dragon? No.. The Dragon. The one the Church had always spoke of.. and it was terrorizing the city! Staring in awe, he stood still as a statue, before he noticed noone was standing up to it.. and it was killing everyone.

Suddenly, he rushed, as fast as his little legs would take him at the thing. He moved closer, and closer, before he saw the sword.. sitting there. Like it was calling to him. Immediately he rushed at it, rolling under a moving claw and grabbed the sword up. He swallowed, ignoring the fear for the moment, despite it's clawing at the pit of his stomach. He held the blade at the monster, and it was heavy.. heavier then he thought it would be and it felt so /awkward/ in his hands. Though he knew what he had to do.. he had to save his town.

His family.

His friends.

With a loud yell he charged at the dragon, swinging wildly at it's scales. Ignoring the fact that the blade kept bouncing off of it. Tears burned in his eyes, angry, scared, as he continued his fruitless attempts. It was then he managed to catch the dragon in the pad of it it's claw. Not wasting a moment, as the claw came down with intent to smash him into the ground, he drove the blade upwards and forced it into the claw as best as he could.

There was a sudden blur of red against his body, and he flew to the ground. Bones cracking. Pain filling his entire being as he laid there, broken.. useless.. he'd failed. He'd failed everyone. He fought back the tears, he wasn't going to cry.. if he was going to die here.. he'd rather go out like a man. Not a scared child. Even at eleven years, he was a strong boy. In the end he would want people to remember him like that.

He watched, and waited for his death. He played with the images of seeing the faces of his deceased parents.. the ones he never knew; having been taken in by the Elder when he was three. He wondered if they'd be waiting, watching.. proud. That even in the darkest moments he tried..

Letting his eyes close, he then heard a booming voice echo down at him. He wondered.. was it the Maker? Was he being called into Heaven and free of his sins? Almost afraid to look, he laid there, then slowly opened his eyes.. There he saw the large, scaly face of the dragon looking down at him. Those eyes.. staring deep within his soul. It was talking.. but he couldn't understand it.

Then it held out it's claw, bringing it down suddenly into his chest; the searing pain filled his entire being as he screamed out in agony as the beast pierced his heart. He knew he was dead now. His body lurched, and he vomited up blood onto himself. Eyes staring up as he watched his heart be drawn upwards in a beam of light.. was that his soul? Then he saw the dragon open his mouth.. and devour it.

It was then all went black...

* * *

He woke up, suddenly, immediately; the memories of the dragon and his heart flooding his mind as he brought his hand to his chest. "If you seek-" he pulled his hand away suddenly as the voice sounds. Fear jolting in his mind, as he looked around for the source of the voice. Seeing noone but the unconscious, and injured.. he brought his hand back to his chest.

"If you wish to face me, newly Arisen. Take up arms, and seek me out.." a cold, echoing voice filled his mind.

Looking down, he saw a scar.. where his heart had been torn out. His clothes, bloodied and torn. His gaze drifted around the room, and he realized.. just where he was. It was the Elder's house, used as an infirmary for the time being. His gaze shot over towards a table, where a pair of clothes were folded and readied to be taken by anyone who awoke. Looking at those who were sleeping, or injured.. he assumed he'd been among the first to wake up. So grabbing them, he slid out of his torn tunic and pulled the clothes on.

What he also saw were a pair of blades, a sword, a bow, and a staff. Without a thought he grabbed the sword, hooking the belt around him. Then grabbed a shield off a plaque on the wall; holding it on his arm, taking the words in heed.

He would fight.

He would get his revenge..

He was.. Arisen.


End file.
